Firebending Masters ZukoKatara Fight
by Blind and Painted Avatards
Summary: This is what I thought/wanted happen in the Firebending Masters episode of Avatar. My story involves a fight between Zuko and Katara which then leads to more understanding between the two. Involves Zutara, Kataang, & Tokka! By 1 of the Blind an Painted.


What I think is/should going to happen in the Fire Masters episode...

Zuko: Firebending is the art of directing raw energy and power. You need to bring out all your emotions to will to control the flame, but, as you know, you must be careful to keep it under control.

Aang: Raw energy…got it.

Zuko: All of your anger and guilt can be put into your flame Aang, you just have to put it all in one place. Now, shoot the target.

Aang: Okay…anger, right (has quick flashbacks of the day of the evasion and then is about to shoot the fire) I'm ready.

Katara (oblivious that they are hard at work): Hi Aang!

(ang puts down his hands excited and happy that Katara is there)

Zuko (not meeting her eyes): we're busy…

(katara ignores Zuko and sits down)

Aang: I'm learning how to firebend Katara! (shoots the target)

Zuko: good. The next step is to…

Sokka: hey, whats going on? Me and toph got some fish in the lake nearby. And..oh are you firebending? Show me some of that creepy lightning action

Zuko: actually, we just started…or were trying to start…

enter toph

Toph: what's happening?

Aang, Katara, Sokka (all at the same time): Nothing

Zuko: nothing? (raising his voice) I was trying to teach aang-

Toph: stop yelling! what was that?

(zuko rolls his eyes)

Katara: what was what?

Toph: I thought I heard something but its just some birds

Zuko: well good.

Katara: what is that suppose to mean?

Zuko: I don't want someone attacking!

Katara: you. You don't want someone attacking you (Katara mumbles)

(Toph and Sokka and Aang raise their eyebrows)

Zuko: excuse me?

Katara: I have know idea if you care about anyone attacking any of us but yourself, you being so selfish all the time

Zuko: Look I don't know what's your deal but you really got to stop-

Katara: Oh…I think you know EXACTLY what MY deal is!!!

(zuko leaves the room)

(katara runs after him into the other room)

Zuko: Look, I was INVITED here, your precious boyfriend told me I could STAY. Can't you accept that?

Katara: What! My BOYFRIEND!!?

Zuko: Yeah, I think you and I know that you have feelings for the AVATAR. That's why you are so over protective of him.

(Toph, Sokka, look uncomfortable in the other room, hearing every word of the screaming while Aang sinks in his chair/rock)

Katara: Well maybe that's true!!! I am protective because I've seen him get hurt before…by a vicious monster!

Zuko: Vicious monster? Is that what you just called me? I told you I've changed!

Katara: You are just like Jet

Zuko (looks confused and calms down): Who?

Katara: (looks away) just a guy who I met who destroyed innocent people thinking that he was doing the right thing. Then he came back to me saying that he had changed.

Zuko: And had he?

Katara: Ya, I think so. But then the Di Lee killed him

Zuko: Oh. I'm sorry.

Katara. And just a few days after, the Di Lee took me into a cave and I met another guy who told me that I changed only to turn on ME and almost KILLED the AVATAR!!!!!

Zuko: Look, I didn't say I changed then. I was still confused, I was lost. My sister told me that my father would give me back my honor. The father who BANISHED ME!! You have know idea what was going on in my life! Can't you just let it go?

(katara looks terribly offended)

(in a softer but tense voice): Do you know what I think? I think you can not let it go. Because that that day in the cave, you fell in love with me!

Katara (looking super offended): What!?

Zuko: yeah I think you did. And now you feel horrible because you trusted me and I hurt your precious feelings when I sided with my father.

Katara: I did not fall in LOVE with you!!! I nearly TRUSTED you. Which was a big mistake!!!

Zuko: No. I think you fell in love with me, I really do. I was there, saying things, and then you let your guard down…

Katara: I think that you fell in love with ME or was just happy that for once in your life…someone TRUSTED you!!!

(ang barges into the room with toph and sokka close behind)

Sokka: You better go Zuko.

Zuko: (reluctantly shuffling away, while GLARING at Katara and Katara glaring back.) I was just leaving.

Aang to Katara: Okay look, I know it isn't easy to have Zuko around, especially with all your uh…(pauses) history…but you just have to cope…

Katara: HISTORY? You mean the thirty or so minutes we were stuck in a cave together!!? What!!! That isn't history, that was the fire nation being evil!! I mean did you hear him back there? Saying that I'm in love with him? Like it was all of sudden MY problem that he decided to kill you and that I can't trust him…He's a-

Aang (getting a little annoyed): Please katara. For me can you just cope? Please?

Katara (taking a deep breath): Okay…for you

(awkward silence)

Aang: Katara…I uh…you aren't in love with him are you?

Katara: What!? You too? What is everyone's deal around here!!!! (begins to leave the room)

Aang: Katara wait! I uh…I'm glad you aren't in love with him. And I like it when you are

overprotective of me.

(Katara turns around): Really?

Aang: Yeah. (looks at Katara dreamily then snaps back to reality) I mean yeah…I like it that you are trying to protect me and…

(Katara and Aang kiss)

MEANWHILE-

Zuko to Sokka: Is she always like that?

Sokka: Katara?

Zuko: Ya, is she always so over protective and proud and…

Sokka: Stubborn?

Zuko: Yeah! She so over-reactive and screams and she never gives up which is, well probably

sometimes not a bad thing but she just so much like

Sokka: So much like you?

Zuko: No, that's not what I was going to say but…do you really think so?

Sokka: That thing, where she gets all, "I'm never going to quit or turn back on those who need me,"

Zuko: I've never said that before…

Sokka: yeah but you don't give up and you learn from your mistakes and your are pretty strong willed

Zuko: Yeah, that's true but… I just don't understand why she hates me so much.

(sokka nods)

Zuko: I had enough of that at home. I was looked at by my own people as the prince who was a traitor, banished by my own father. And then all of that went away when I fought against you guys in the cave. All that hate turned to love again and I was back in my house with my father talking to me.

Sokka: Why did you come back here?

Zuko: I wasn't happy. I knew that I could do better than be the firelord's prince. I knew it wasn't me.

Sokka: Well, I'm glad that you came. We all are, and even if it doesn't seem so, I think Katara is glad too. I mean, she would much rather have you here teaching Aang then back in the fire nation fighting against us, her knowing that she trusted you when you just turned out to be purely evil. I mean, she wasn't all wrong.

(Zuko laughed) Zuko: yeah I hope I never go back to that life again…well…nice talking to you…weird…but nice

(enter zuko)

Katara: what do you want?

(kneels down on his KNEES)

Zuko: I beseech you…begging for your forgivness

(Aang, looks semi impressed, looks at katara, who is staring in pure amazement then confused then laughs then walks out of the room smoothly )

Zuko: omg. (loosing the act and standing up)This is just great. Your laughing at me. (begins to storm out of the room)

Katara: I'M NOT LAUGHING AT YOU!!!

Zuko (sarcastically): O really? REALLY

Katara: Yes really! I'm laughing at our situation you punk! I mean god…we both acted pretty much like jerks…fighting over stuff that happened…like centuries ago! let's just start over. (puts out her hand and takes a deep breath) Hi. My name is Katara. Katara, from the southern water tribe. Me and my brother are traveling with the avatar.

Zuko (playing along): The avatar…really? I heard he needed a firbending teacher. I happen to be a master. I'm zuko by the way. I've done some things I'm not proud of in the past, but I think I'm good now. And I think my life is changing for the better.

Katara (still playing along): O really…and how is that?

Zuko: (looks into katara's eyes): Because I get to do something amazing for the first time in my life. And I think I just met the person who changed my path. The most beautiful, amazing girl…

(Katara and Zuko subsequently lean in to kiss, but are interrupted by sokka)

Sokka: Hey I just wanted to say its time for dinner but…are you guys good now?

Zuko and Katara (trembling): Yeah yeah…we're good

Sokka (looks suspiciously but goes along): ok…that's great. (he leaves)

Katara: yeah.

Zuko: yep

(awkwardly hug)

Zuko: yeah…

Katara: ok.

(they awkwardly part and head to dinner)

At dinner:

Aang: so you guys ok now?

(Trembling) Katara and Zuko: yeah yeah.

Toph: seriously? Wow.

Katara: a yeah, we just figured we were fighting about nothing. And…

(Zuko staring at Katara flirtingly; Katara giggles)

(Aang looks suspiciously in jealousy)

Aang: ok then…


End file.
